For The Greater Good
by onceuponalittleliar
Summary: One Shot. Haven't wrote in a long time so go easy on me haha!


The whole gang, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Malia, and Derek, sat by, on, and around the couch looking at the two wide-eyed beauties staring back at them.

"...You-you can't be serious." Allison said with a chuckle. The group didn't crack a smile though. "Scott?" Deputy Parrish called out. "I know how it sounds, trust me, i don't like it anymore than you do.." He said with a quick side glace to Allison. Kira caught it though.

"Look, we're going against something with an agenda that we don't know yet." Derek said.

"Wait wait wait. Explain this to me again." Parrish, who was still fairly new to the supernatural world, asked. "I'll do it." Stiles volunteered for the group. "So there's this.. _thing_ , whatever the hell it is, going around these schools, specifically our school, killing these couples out of nowhere."

"Only it doesn't seem like it's random anymore. It seemed to be targeting young couples that are engaged to be married right out of high school." Lydia finished. "So besides the noticeable killings, what does it have to do with us?" Parrish asked. "Isn't it obvious at this point?" Malia stated more than asked. Allison was hoping she heard them wrong the first time. 'You two have to get married to lure the thing here." Kira said. There was a thick silence that went through the room till Stiles spoke up. "...sooo are we driving to Vegas or what?" he asked. Allison started putting her things back in her backpack, closed it, and tossed it over her shoulder. "Allison? what are you doing?" Lydia asked. 'What does it look like Lydia? I'm going home." she answered quietly. "What? No. No no no. That wasn't the plan." Stiles tried to say. "Yeah, a plan that you all came up with that involves me me, but didn't even bother call me to let me know you're were coming up this "arranged marriage". You didn't even bother to let me know what you discovered about this thing. My dad knows nothing about this because you asked me to not tell him, but now you expect me to get married to some guy i don't even know?" Allison expressed. Parrish was about to say something than thought against it.

"You know we wouldn't keep secrets from you, Allison." Lydia said.

"Do i? Because you guys are proving me right."

"Look, this is the only lead we have on this thing. We can to jump at the chance to catch it before it catches on to us first. Now i say you both suck it up and get this over with." Derek interjected. There was a please in that moment. Derek didn't really mean to come off that bossy and whatnot. It was a tactic he always used. bossy in charged guy. it worked most of the time. Most of the time. Allison turned and walked out. With a slam of the door, stiles said "nice going there, commander."

"Parrish?" Kira asked.

He sighed. "If it's going to stop these things then i'm all for it, but i need to be included in whatever you find. I need to be able to protect myself too. Not all of us have claws or swords or...a warning scream." Parrish said. "Done." Derek said. "What about Allison?" Malia asked. "I'll take care of it." Scott said. He got up, then he looked at Kira. "It's ok. Go." She told him.

Allison walked down the staircase outside Derek's apartment when she heard a voice. "Allison!" Scott called. She stopped and turned. "Scott, i don't think i can do it. I'm not comfortable with it." She said. "...we would never keep something from you that could possibly hurt you. I can't let you leave here thinking that." He told her. "Scott, i know. I just-"

"No. Please listen to me. If it were my choice, i wouldn't have you marry anyone... But you know better than anyone how much the game changes every minute. This is Beacon Hills. This is the only way we can close enough to get these things that are killing all of our friends...We have to do something." Scott said. Allison sighed. "You won't have to worry about your dad, i'll take care of it for it. But we're running out of options. I have to do something."

"No. _We_ have to do something. I'm part of this pack too. I get it. I have a part to do too." Allison told him. "If it makes you feel any better, i'll have the divorce paper in hand when we catch these things." Scott said. Allison laughed. They had an understanding. They couldn't just bow out of anything. Supernatural beings would always be here. And it was their jobs to keep it calm. After all, this was Beacon Hills. The gang sat in Derek's apartment, pacing the floors, wondering what their next step would be. The front door came open. "Anyone up for a quick trip to Vegas?" Allison said. -


End file.
